Calendars with fold-out stands to support the calendar on a desk or the like in a free-standing manner are known in the art. Typically, the calendar has suitable support elements on the backside. These elements fold out from a flat position to form a support stand. Picture frames are known in which a support element is pivotally connected at the back of the frame and is shaped to provide a support stand when the element is folded out.